


Bad Influence

by Robomantic



Series: Inter-dimensional Sex Ed [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Misha's version of sex ed, Strip Tease, Teasing, Underwear Kink, references to Dean/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/Robomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha (somehow) summons Castiel in order to teach him a thing or two about the wonders of sex.  You know, to help him move things along with Dean... at least that's the excuse he's using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> More porn and more RPF (halfway at least, this time?). I have strange ideas, I know.
> 
> If I missed anything by way of warning let me know. I try to be thorough.
> 
> Also, I may have to write the follow up wherein Cas shows Dean what he's learned, so let me know if there's any interest there! :D
> 
> (Edited on 2/5/13 because you know I missed tons the first time I posted this.)

The first thing Castiel saw was a very familiar face laughing and clapping excitedly.

 

“Holy shit, it worked!” the man said. Castiel suddenly realized why the man looked familiar. They had the same face. It was a human that looked just like Castiel. Not his vessel, but a completely different human. Castiel looked down at himself trying to ascertain whether or not he looked different now, but everything seemed the same, without having immediate access to a mirror to prove it.

 

Their clothes were different, their mannerisms seemed to be different, and their voices were somewhat different. Even their smells were probably different, but other than that they were identical. 

 

“Ok, you don’t actually know me, but I know you… like to a weird extent really. I’m Misha and you’re Castiel.” The man explained, clearly still a bit excited over whatever it was he had managed to accomplish. Castiel huffed a bit, irritated that this man felt he needed to tell Castiel his own name, like he had somehow forgotten.

 

“Where am I? Where’s Dean?” Castiel asked.

 

“I _knew_ you would ask that! I mean, asking about Dean right away. That is so classic you.” Misha said and started laughing. “This is too weird.” He added after calming his laughter a bit. Castiel just cocked his head and waited for Misha to explain.

 

“Look, it’s a long story, but you can probably fill in the blanks on your own. You and I are from different dimensions or planes of existence, right? Here, in my world, I’m an actor that plays you in a show. So I pretend to be you a lot.” Misha explained. 

 

“You play me?” Castiel asked, slowly starting to put the pieces together, but for some reason Misha suddenly had a very mischievous look on his face in response to Cas’s accidental innuendo. Misha felt strangely familiar to Castiel, enough so that he felt he was correct to be slightly worried about that look.

 

“That’s actually why I brought you here, now that you mention it. The way I see it, it’s a win-win situation. I can help you with your Dean problem and rest easy in the knowledge that in some universe there is a little less unresolved sexual tension for you guys. Well that… and there might be other bonuses to the situation.”

 

“What are you referring to, exactly? “ Castiel asked warily, he picked up on the term sexual tension (a term Sam had used on more than one occasion that always seemed to irritate Dean).

 

“Well, first we have to figure out if my theory is correct. How do you feel about Dean? Actually, no. You’ll just answer that all ambiguously.” Misha said and before Castiel had a chance to guess what Misha’s theory was, he was face to face with him. Matching lips pressed together and warm hands sliding up his shoulders to remove his trench coat.

 

Misha slowly caressed down Castiel’s back to rest his hands just below his belt on the top of his ass. He was gentle, almost careful, but this was something Castiel knew how to do. He had done this once before and he was very observant. Misha was underestimating him and he wanted to prove him wrong.

 

Castiel hooked his fingers in Misha’s belt loops and yanked him in closer. He let his tongue prod into Misha’s mouth and even grazed the man’s lower lip with his teeth. When he pulled back Misha was wide eyed and slack jawed.

 

“Oh yeah, this is something you know to do.” Misha said and Castiel found it slightly eerie the way he had mirrored his earlier thought. He shrugged it off though because he was still very curious about Misha’s reason for bringing him here… and a little interested in doing more kissing if his body’s biological responses were to be trusted.

 

Castiel leaned in again like he wanted to taste Misha some more, but Misha held him in place by his hips. Castiel furrowed his brow and looked up at Misha.

 

“Don’t use my own faces on me! That’s cheating… and probably more effective than it should be. Seriously though, the reason for this is… Well when you think of kissing someone like that, who do you think of?” Misha asked, clearly building to some conclusion.

 

Castiel thought for a second. He imagined warm calloused hands pressing into him, strong arms pulling him wherever he needed to be. He thought of running his hand over the back of a suntanned neck and opening his eyes to see emerald green flashing back at him. He instantly blushed and realized that Misha had known exactly who he would think of.

 

“So this is about… him.” Castiel said, still not quite able to look Misha in the eye. He wasn’t used to feeling so transparent. 

 

“You can say his name. It’s just me here.” Misha chided, poking him in the side.

 

“Dean. This has something to do with Dean… and kissing.” Castiel said. Yes, he was, at that point, very sure he should be worried.

 

“Yeah, basically. More than just kissing, though. I figured that since I’m pretty much just a different you, I could teach you how to do things for Dean, but you’d still be a virgin. Because it’s basically masturbation and that means it doesn’t count. Genius right?” Misha said, and he was smiling at Castiel in such a way that he found it hard to argue.

 

“Does that work on everyone?” Castiel asked, gesturing towards Misha’s face like the endearing smile and big blue eyes were some kind of sleight of hand trick.

 

“Definitely. You do it too! You just don’t realize it. See, we have a gift to make people do stuff because of our adorable faces. You should embrace it more often. You’d get a lot more done.” Misha said and Castiel was very appreciative of his matter of fact way of speaking. He liked when people said exactly what was on their mind. Mostly because he wasn’t great at reading subtlety or using it himself (as he’d been told on so many occasions).

 

“Why do I have to learn things for Dean?” Castiel said and Misha had to laugh at how quickly Castiel was back on the subject of Dean. It was even more obvious seeing it face to face than when Misha was playing the character.

 

“Because you guys want to have sex. Or you should want to have sex. I’m 99.7% sure of it, at least. I can teach you a few tricks and then when you get back to Dean, well… You gotta make the first move. He’s too damn stubborn. I think emotionally constipated is the term.” Misha said. Castiel felt like that was a pretty accurate character analysis of Dean so he didn’t argue.

 

Castiel did like the thought of kissing Dean. He couldn’t help but picture Dean’s lips and his freckles and wondering how he would taste and how different it would be from kissing Misha and how his body would feel... He realized that he had moved in closer to Misha again.

 

“Sorry.” He said, backing up slightly on reflex due to how many times Dean had told given him the personal space speech.

 

“Don’t be. You and I happen to have the same personal space issues. Which is to say, we don’t have any.” Misha said and pulled Castiel back in close by his hips until their groins were pressed together tight. Castiel breathed in deep at the sudden new pressure shooting waves of pleasure through him. 

 

“So will you let me teach you?” Misha said. Castiel nodded and followed Misha to a bedroom.

 

“So you’ve got the kissing down pretty damn well. Next lesson should be seductive clothing removal then.” Misha said once they reached the bedroom. Castiel frowned. He almost never removed his clothes and he wasn’t confident that he could do it “seductively”. 

 

“Can’t I just make Dean undress me?” Castiel asked. Misha stared at him with a look of combined lust and respect.

 

“That was a really fucking hot thing to say. You’re a natural. Yeah, you can make him undress you, but you should know these skills anyway. Plus I really want to see my other self strip, if I’m being perfectly honest.” 

 

“Ok, how do I do that?"

 

“Just remember to take your time, make eye contact, and think really dirty thoughts the whole time and it’ll look sexy. It’s that simple. Here, I’ll show you first.” Misha said and took half a step back. He crossed his arms in front of him and pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion. He caught Castiel’s eye and bit his lip like he was holding back from doing about a million different filthy things. He spun around to press his now exposed back against Castiel. 

 

Cas followed his instincts which at the moment were to touch as much of Misha's body as he could. He slid his hands down the front of Misha’s torso to his hips, letting his fingers brush against the waistband of his jeans. He knew that, even though they looked the same, this was different than if he were to touch his own body like this. Misha felt familiar in a way that was somewhat deeper than their physical similarities, but he was clearly a separate person. He didn’t really believe that what they were doing was some form of masturbation, but he didn’t mind. Somehow this made sense in a strange cyclical way. He felt like they were the Ouroboros eating its own tail. A cycle somehow completing. A rebirth-

 

“You’re thinking way too much.” Misha chided and Castiel once again felt stripped bare and eerily transparent. He sought forgiveness in the hollow of Misha’s clavicle, licking and kissing up towards his neck until he felt Misha shiver. He got the sense that whatever strange connection they shared gave him some instincts about what Misha liked. He wondered if it would be harder to read Dean like that, but then he felt sure that Dean and he had a deeper connection, a more profound bond.

 

He felt the last of the tension leave his body at that realization. He was suddenly very eager to learn as much as he could for Dean.

 

“Show me more.” He said, his voice low and rough in Misha’s ear. He felt Misha’s body shudder against him for a second.

 

“You know, I never really thought much of that voice until just now. Is that how I actually sound when I’m playing you?” Misha said.

 

“I don’t know. I have no basis for comparison.” Castiel said and that made Misha break out into a grin again. Castiel began to seriously reconsider how often he smiled if he looked anything close to that when he did it. He wondered if that was an innate thing that anyone with his face could do or if it was some skill that only Misha had.

 

Misha leaned back and turned his head towards Castiel, trying to draw him into a kiss. As their tongues met, Misha undid the buttons of his jeans and began to pull them down his hips. Castiel watched for a moment, entranced, but then suddenly put his hands over Misha’s, stopping him.

 

“Wait… I like this.” He said, sliding his fingers under the waistband of Misha’s boxer briefs. They were orange with a black waistband. Misha seemed to find that very funny for some reason, but Castiel was good at ignoring irrelevant laughter. Instead he spun Misha around to face him and dropped to his knees to get a closer look. Misha drew in a sharp breath at suddenly finding the angel on his knees before him.

 

Castiel pulled Misha’s jeans down and let Misha step out of them, but he left the underwear on. For some reason, he found palming the warm hard length through the fabric and letting his fingers slip beneath just enough to tease far more provocative than if Misha had been stripped completely bare.

 

“Wait…wait.” Misha said, pushing Castiel back. His voice had gone a little hoarse like he had forgotten how to use it for a second. 

 

“It’s your turn to get undressed now. Just do it like I told you.” Misha said, finding his voice again.

There was something both thrilling and disturbing about how sexy watching Castiel undress was. Watching someone who looked just like him should not be that arousing. It should be… boring? Kinda fucked up? Instead he felt completely absorbed. Misha watched the slow and careful way Castiel unbuttoned his shirt, teasing him as he revealed more and more bare skin. Castiel looked up into Misha’s eyes for reassurance and Misha could tell he was following his advice about thinking of something sexy. Castiel’s eyes were almost all pupil and his pale skin was flushed. 

 

Misha wondered if Cas was thinking about him or Dean, or hell, maybe both of them at once. He let that thought sink in for a moment and felt his cock throb desperately, precum darkening the front of the orange underwear Cas seemed to enjoy so much.

 

Castiel moved to pull off his belt and his hands trembled just a little above the spot where his cock was tenting his pants. Misha realized that Castiel was aching to touch himself and it gave him an idea. A very deliciously bad idea. Apparently Misha was not entirely above taking advantage of his somewhat sexually naïve student.

 

“You’re doing great. Don’t touch yourself. Not until I say so.” Misha said.

 

“Why not?” Castiel asked, giving Misha the furrowed brow again with the added head tilt. Misha steeled himself against the adorable confused puppy dog look, too excited by his little idea to be swayed.

 

“Because I want to see you turned on and desperate to be touched. I want you to know what that feels like… in case Dean decides he wants to tease you sometime.” Misha said, feeling a little guilty when he realized he was tacking on that part about Dean at the last second. He did want to teach Castiel a thing or two, but he was a little selfish too and he wanted to see the angel come undone so badly it ached.

 

Castiel continued taking the rest of his clothes off and Misha was feeling a lot less guilty now that he could see the effect not being able to touch himself was having on Castiel. He might not have had so much trouble if Misha had never brought it up, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He moved slowly and carefully, trying not to graze his hard cock as he pulled down his pants, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth until it was red and flushed.

 

Soon Misha found himself admiring a body that was at once his and not his. It was strange how it looked so familiar, but not quite right at the same time. It was as though looking at pictures, videos, and his reflection in the mirror had always been a distortion of what he actually looked like from an outside perspective. 

 

“What is the next lesson?” Castiel asked, interrupting Misha’s silent appraisal of his body.

 

“I think now might be another time where teaching by example is appropriate.” Misha said, his voice thick with lust and almost matching the low rumble of Castiel’s now. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Castiel’s hard swollen cock, the tip glistening slightly with precum.

 

Misha led Castiel to sit on the edge of the bed and dropped down between his legs. As much as he wanted to taste the entire length of Castiel’s cock at that very moment, he held back. He still planned to tease the angel to the breaking point. Hell, maybe Castiel would turn the newfound experience around on Dean sometime and tease him till he was panting and begging.

 

Misha felt like that should not turn him on as much as it did, but that ship had sailed. Not to mention the fact that since he was basically about to bang his body double it seemed like thinking about his coworker (or the character he played?) in a compromising situation was pretty insignificant in comparison.

 

He tried to remember that there was an actual Dean somewhere and that was who he was thinking of, not his friend. It didn’t help much, but any little boon he could give his conscience that day would be helpful. He was already defiling and angel of the lord, after all.

 

Misha leaned in until his mouth was a hair’s breadth away from Castiel’s cock and let out a warm humid breath. He smiled as Castiel’s hips jerked, making his cock twitch. He looked up at Castiel who was staring wide eyed. Misha noticed he had his fists clenched at his side to restrain himself. That only spurred on the teasing further.

 

Misha continued the breathing, kissing, and touching, just not in the right spot. The muscles in Castiel’s forearms kept tensing and flexing, his knuckles white, and Misha knew he was about a second away from the angel snapping. Apparently he had no idea how to get what he wanted, so Misha would have to show him. He leaned forward and gave the underside of Cas’s cock the smallest lick. That elicited the deep groan. Now Cas was gripping the blanket tight, his face flushed.

 

“You’re gonna have to tell me what you want, you know.” Misha said, trying not to look as gleeful as he felt about the state the angel was in. It was actually fun enough to distract him from how desperately hard he was.

 

“I don’t know! Just… more. More of your mouth, your hands, anything.” Castiel said, his voice tight with frustration.

 

“Here?” Misha said, licking the inside of Cas’s thigh. He knew he was being a bit cruel, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Apparently Castiel had reached his breaking point, though. He grabbed Misha’s hand and put it on his cock.

 

“No. Here.” He said and Misha had a feeling he had lost the dominant edge based on the commanding tone Castiel’s voice had to it. That was alright, though. It was pretty damn hot. 

 

Misha started stroking Castiel, slowly at first and a little dry. Castiel moaned, but then he seemed to remember he was allowed to tell Misha what he wanted.

 

“Use your mouth.” He said, his voice low and breathless. Misha felt a little shiver down his spine and made a mental note to record himself saying sexy things in his Castiel voice later… then he realized how insanely egomaniacal that was.

 

Then he realized he didn’t actually care.

 

He obliged Cas and started sucking him, just the tip at first. He swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking down a little further. Castiel didn’t even bother trying to hold back his moans and Misha was pretty pleased about it. Apparently the angel wasn’t self-conscious in the way that made some people stifle themselves during sex. So his relatively low exposure to various social stigmas was pretty excellent in this case.

 

Castiel had also stopped trying to hold his fists at his sides once he realized Misha wasn’t complaining and he let his hands wander through MIsha’s hair, down his neck, pretty much anywhere he could reach until he suddenly gripped the back of Misha’s shirt and his hair tight. Misha almost stopped to complain, but he had the sudden realization that this might actually be Castiel’s first orgasm. He could cut him a little slack. Plus he was currently a little more focused on not choking on the cock that seemed to be pushing further and further down his throat as Cas got closer.

 

Cas opened his mouth like he desperately needed to say something, but couldn’t think of what. Misha didn’t stop, but laid his hand on Cas’s stomach to try and give him some signal to relax and let it happen. Whether Castiel got the message or just couldn’t hold back anymore, he wasn’t sure, but suddenly Cas’s hips jerked forward and spurt after spurt of come was shooting into his mouth. He swallowed it down to the last drop. Cas’s hands finally relaxed and dropped down and he was wincing a little from the pressure on his now sensitive cock.

 

Misha couldn’t help wondering if his own come would taste different. It had to, just based on the fact that he ate and for the most part Cas didn’t. He was tempted to make it an experiment, but he figured that might be pushing it.

 

Misha idly noticed that his head and neck were going to be a little sore from the way Cas was gripping him. He hadn’t really been moving Misha’s head in any direction (the way his hips kept thrusting was the reason Misha was half gagging at the end), more like holding tight for dear life.

 

“Next time try and be a little gentler with head grabbing and stuff?” Misha said. Cas gave an apologetic (and fairly dazed) nod.

 

“That was… awesome.” Cas said and Misha busted out laughing.

 

“Wow, you really have been spending a lot of time with Dean, haven’t you?” Misha said and Cas grinned a little. He pulled Misha up onto the bed as easy as he might pick up a fallen pillow and Misha wondered at how weird it was to have the super strong angel version of himself man-handling him. It was both surreal and awesome in equal measure.

 

Castiel pulled him closer and kissed him again, slower and softer now that he was in the midst of his first official afterglow. Misha couldn’t help but grind against him a little. Castiel seemed to suddenly realize that while he was sated, Misha was most definitely not.

 

“Do you want me to do what you did?” Castiel said (which led Misha to give him a quick rundown of all the various ways to offer or request a blow job, along with the addendum that you usually only brought up the subject of sexual stuff in private).

 

“So… do you want me to suck your cock?” Castiel said, apparently picking his favorite of the new terms he had learned. It sounded especially dirty coming from Cas and Misha was about to say, “Please for the love of God, yes.” When he realized he still had more to teach.

 

“Actually, I want to try something else if you’ll let me. It’s kind of like the blow job thing in the sense that you’ll learn how to do it better if it’s done to you first. The thing is, it’s kinda intense and it can be uncomfortable at first. I mean, I’m gonna try and show you how to do it so It’s not, that’s the point, but some people just aren’t into it.” Misha explained. He was trying to be a good teacher and not just railroad Cas into anything, but his cock had been hard for a while now and he was resisting the desperate urge to rush the whole process.

 

“I’m an angel. You’re not going to hurt me, if that’s what you’re worried about. I know the… basic logistics of sex, at least.” Cas said, with a slight blush. Misha didn’t ask how. He had a feeling that Cas had picked up on more than just kissing from the pizza man.

 

“Yeah, but you should still know how to do it gently. Plus it’s a lot more enjoyable when you ease into it and do it right.” Cas nodded again. “Lay down on your stomach and just relax, ok?.” Misha said and Cas did as he was asked.

 

Misha started by kissing his back near his tail bone and caressing his ass gently to get him used to someone being near that general area at all. It didn’t hurt that Cas (and he guessed himself, too) had a pretty great ass. From there he started letting his fingers slide down between his cheeks, going just a little further each time till he finally spread him open a bit to find his hole. It looked damn near porn star perfect. Almost pretty, really. Pink and tight. Misha wondered if this was an angel thing or if he too had this particular feature. Admittedly, he had never really gotten a good look at himself in that region.

 

Misha gently slid his finger across Cas’s hole. Cas arched his back and let out a surprised, “Oh.” Misha smiled triumphantly at that response and got off the bed to find the lube. Cas gave him a look that pretty clearly said, “Why the hell did you stop?” If Cas were to actually say things like that, at least.

 

“First lesson in anal. Lube. Generous amounts of lube.” Misha said, brandishing the small bottle. Cas nodded with this serious look on his face, like he’d be taking notes right then if he could and Misha tried not to laugh.

 

Instead, he climbed back up on the bed and poured some of the lube into his hand, letting it warm a little in his palm before coating his fingers in it. He spread Cas open again and circled Cas’s hole with his finger, lubing it up and relaxing him as much as possible.

 

“You ready? I’m gonna put my finger in.” Misha said unable to mask how eager he sounded.

 

“Yes.” Cas said, more of a moan than an actual word at that point. It was obvious he was enjoying himself so far.

 

Misha gently slid the tip of his finger past the tight rim of Cas’s hole. Cas arched his back again and let out a little groan. Misha took that as encouragement and slid a little deeper before stopping again to let Cas get used to the sensation. 

 

When Cas seemed to relax into it again, he slid his finger out and back in again slowly, but deeper this time. Cas pressed back into him and this time Misha moaned, feeling the tight heat of Cas around his finger and wanting to replace it with his cock as soon as possible. 

 

After a couple more instances of Cas pressing back into Misha’s finger, he decided to add another. Cas actually gasped a little, but after a few slow pumps Misha started scissoring his fingers and looking for Cas’s prostate. He knew he had found the right spot because Cas let out a loud moan into the pillow and arched his back so hard his ass was basically levitating off the bed.

 

Misha officially couldn’t wait anymore with the way Cas was writhing in pleasure at his touch. He kept his fingers in as he positioned himself behind Cas and did the best job he could of lubing up his cock with one hand (he was successful, but the blanket beneath them was a damn mess, along with the underwear he had never gotten around to fully removing). As he pulled out his fingers he lined his cock up against Cas’s hole and slid the tip in just as his fingers pulled out.

 

At first Cas pushed back into it, but after Misha’s head was fully past the rim, he stopped, letting himself get used to the feeling of something larger than a couple fingers. Misha realized how hard he was gripping Cas’s hips as he tried to resist the urge to thrust into that impossibly tight, hot muscle that was gripping him tight. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate. 

 

“Keep going.” Cas finally said and Misha didn’t need more prodding than that. He gave a slow even push forward and slid into till he was pressed flush against Cas.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes.” Misha moaned, deciding that repetitive use of the “f” word was a lot better than the litany of blasphemies that originally came to mind. He actually laughed out loud at the thought of censoring his blasphemy while he was hilt deep in an angel’s ass.

 

Misha reached forward and used his lubed up hand to stroke Cas. He was determined to make the angel come again, if it at all possible, so he adjusted his hips to what he thought might be the best possible angle for reaching Cas’s prostate before he slid out and thrust in again. One more adjustment and he seemed to have hit the jackpot. Cas made a noise like all the breath had been pushed out of him and slammed his hips back. Misha stroked him and gave him a couple more thrusts, trying his damnedest to hold back his orgasm despite the perfect pressure milking his cock.

 

“Come, please.” He pleaded. He knew it would be soon, Cas was thrusting into his fist and suddenly collapsed forward as cum spilled down Misha’s hand and onto the bed. As he came, his ass clenched up tight and Misha finally released his load into Cas, gripping his hips so tight that any human would have been complaining. 

 

He collapsed forward for a moment, leaning down to kiss the spot between Cas’s shoulder blades before he sighed and pulled out. Misha rolled over and laid there for a second looking at Cas and admiring how well and properly fucked he looked with his eyes half lidded and his hair sticking up in every direction. He pulled off the orange underwear that were now fairly uncomfortable what the lube and cum coating the front of them. Cas seemed oddly disappointed when they were gone. He figured he could send Cas home with a few pairs of random orange underwear, he did have a surplus of them after all.

 

Misha suddenly remembered his manners and got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom. Cas gave him a sort of confused look as he helped wipe up the excess of lube and cum from his ass. 

 

“What’s the look for? It’s sex courtesy, Cas. You fuck someone, you help clean them up after. Thus endeth the lesson, I gues. No, wait. Shit. Cuddling. If it’s someone you care about, you cuddle after. I mean, not always though. Well, with Dean I would definitely try it. I have this feeling he might be surprisingly open to it.” Misha said and he realized that he was starting to get a weird amount of insight into the characters now that he knew they were real people somewhere.

 

Cas just looked up at him with that crease between his eyebrows, waiting for Misha to explain further. Misha scooted in next to him on the bed, grimacing a little as he hit the wet spot. He slid one arm under the pillow Cas’s head was resting on and put the other one around Cas’s waist to pull him in tight. He gave him another kiss, and felt a small pang of sadness that he probably wouldn’t see him again. Well, not this way at least.

 

“By the way, if Dean wonders where you learned this stuff, just tell him the pizza man taught you.” Misha said and Cas just grinned. He liked being on the inside of an inside joke for once.

 

“I don’t have to leave just yet do I?” Cas asked.

 

“No, I guess not. Why?”

 

“Well, I got to come twice. You only came once. I feel like that’s unfair. Sex courtesy, right?” he said with a grin that seemed a little too wicked for an angel.

 

“I think I’ve created a monster.” Misha said with a laugh. He was definitely going to the special hell for this, but based on the merits of the things Cas started doing with his mouth, it was most definitely worth it. Dean better write him some kind of inter-dimensional thank you note or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://cultofcastiel.com/) over here. Pretty much a Teen Wolf and Supernatural fandom blog, if you're into that sorta thing :)


End file.
